Shendu's Daughter
by kellym01
Summary: bloom is shendu's daughter and is summoned to bring him the remaining talismans in section 13, bloom leaves the winx behind but will they let her be during this time of family trouble, what will bloom choose risk her freind's safety and stop her father or keep them safe and help him exact his revenge read to find out, i don't own winx club or jackie chan adventures
1. Chapter 1

Bloom was lying on her bed at alfea looking up at the ceiling, it was midsummer and her friends were supposed to stop by, she didn't want to go back to earth and be with her father, that old gecko only wanted one thing with her and that was for her to find him his so called talismans and that was something she didn't want to get involved in.

Figures then emerged from the shadows of the room and surrounded bloom's bed, her eyes then darted round and saw the faces of about thirty shadowkahn ninjas. "What do you guys want?" bloom asked as her gaze returned to the roof. Bloom's mind was then filled with the voice of the shadowkahn.

"your father, our lord and master demands your presence, he wants you to retrieve the remaining talismans before Chinese new year" the voices said. Bloom then thrust her legs upwards and pushed down her bed and leaped into the air and landed on her feet on top of her bed, she had been trained by the shadowkahn ever since she could remember.

"and why would I help him" bloom responded, it was then the winx club entered and froze and gasped at the site of the shadow ninjas and were about to transform, bloom saw their intentions and stopped them "don't bother I can take these guys easy, besides there only my dad's flunkies" bloom replied, her gaze then returned to the ninjas.

"he said to tell you he has ways of forcing you to help him such as destroying your friends or taking you away from here" the demonic voice echoed in her head and bloom turned to her friends, she knew they were right even with her father imprisoned in a statue he still had more than enough power to make good on his threats.

"fine just this once" bloom replied, she then turned to her friends "sorry guys I've got some family business to take care of and it's too dangerous to have you guys involved" bloom said, however, the real reason she didn't want them involved was because she didn't want them to know her secret, what she was, a demon, daughter of Shendu the fire demon.

"Sorry no can do we've been through too much together to let you go solo now" Stella said.

"You got that right" Musa then added.

"no, trust me when I say you don't want to get involved in this" bloom replied before a shadowkahn placed its hands on her shoulders, before beginning to sink into the shadow on the floor, formed by the other shadowkahn, leaving the rest of the winx club behind.

Bloom flew through the shadow realm with the shadowkahn, several demons approached her, however, just one snarl from her and they backed off, whimpering as they flew away. A sapphire blue, swirling portal then opened before them and bloom flew through it and the next thing she knew she was stepping into a huge fancy office from the shadow cast by a plant.

"so who's this back up you sent for Shendu, I hope he's better than you ninjas who don't seem to help at all in retrieving your talismans" Valmont said, not noticing bloom's entrance.

"She is already here" Shendu said, Valmont then turned round to see bloom and scowled at her.

"This girl is supposed to get back ten talismans from section 13…I very much doubt that she can" Valmont said.

"This 'girl' as you so bluntly put it is my daughter bloom and is far more than capable of retrieving the talismans" Shendu said.

"And why didn't she help us retrieve them originally instead of waiting till Chan has ten of them and how is she supposed to find section 13, we don't even know where it is" Valmont replied, still glaring at bloom, who seemed un phased by it.

"Because I want nothing to do with my father I'm only here because he threatened me and my friends and as for how I will find them I can sense their presence even from here" bloom replied as began to lean against the desk and cross her arms over her front.

"So what are you waiting for go get them" Valmont then yelled at bloom.

"Not until I discuss the terms with my father" bloom replied as she turned to face the statue. "now listen up I will bring you your talismans, however, I want you to never bother me ever again and to never harm my friends" bloom said, her irises turning demonic red and her voice becoming more demonic as she spoke to her father.

"very well" Shendu replied, bloom then smirked, her eyes returned to their normal blue colour, she then headed out into the street accompanied by the dark hand, bloom then led them down an alley way and stopped in the centre and dropped to one knee and pressed her left hand on the ground and closed her eyes, the dark hand just stared at her, bloom's hand then began to glow with her power and she melted a small hole in the concrete and looked down below to see a vault and in the middle of it was the ten talismans her father desired. Bloom then blasted a bigger hole in the concrete, bloom then jumped onto the floor and was struck by the electric current in the floor, which tore her clothes slightly and singed them, bloom then grew red scales, her irises became demonic red, she grew claws on her hands and feet, a tail then sprouted and tore her pants even more and wings then tore through the back of her top. The electricity appeared to stop affecting her after as her scaled were too strong for it to harm her and eventually the floor short circuited, however, the alarm wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

As bloom was putting all the talismans in a bag section 13 agents had began to block off the vaults entrance, guns blazing, bloom looked over her shoulders and didn't seem that bothered and looked up at the hole in the roof to see the dark hand had left her "cowards" bloom said in a demonic voice as she held her sack closed and spread her wings, preparing to take off when bullets were fired at her, bloom simply looked at the section 13 agents and at the bullets that simply bounced off her scales. Bloom then closed her eyes and began to chant something with in an ancient language and the sack in her hand began to glow as did her body. Then some of the agents ran up to her after the gun shots had stopped and bloom had stopped glowing.

Bloom then opened her eyes to see one of the agents punch her in the gut to only grip his wrist in pain, bloom then smirked and punched him in the gut, sending him flying into the wall, bloom then blocked the next agents punches with one hand while the other was behind her back, bloom then grabbed one of the agents hands and twisted it around his back before using her tail to strike his legs, knocking him over and breaking, both legs and his arm in the process. Bloom then saw three more agents running at her so she let out a huge breath of fire in front of them stopping them in their tracks, bloom then began to flap her wings and flew out the hole in the ceiling and headed back to Valmont's office.

5 minutes later…

Bloom stopped mid-air wings flapping and faced a wall before stretching out her free arm which began to glow with power and melt a hole in the wall, bloom then flew through the hole and landed in Valmont's office and took on human form again before tossing the sack at Valmont's feet, Valmont just stared at it wide eyed before tarring into it like he was a little boy on Christmas morning, Valmont then began placing the talismans into her dad's statue form only to find himself one short.

"Where is the last talisman?" both Shendu and Valmont yelled simultaneously at bloom.

"Not at section 13" bloom replied simply unfazed by the anger of her father and his lackey.

"But you know where it is" Shendu responded with a hiss.

"I can only find them when I'm looking for them I have to focus and sense the energy I thought I had them all but guess not just give me a minute" bloom replied as her red wings erupted from her back yet the rest of her remained human bloom then ran at the hole she had created and dived out of it and fell for a bit until using her wings to catch the wind and glide over the city and closed her eyes and concentrated on the active energy of the last talisman and got an image of an antique store and began looking for it while following the active energy of the tiger talisman.

Meanwhile…

Good Jackie had just got a call from captain black "bad news Jackie the dark hand sent some sort of demon girl to get the talismans and now they have eleven of the twelve talismans" captain black said.

"Don't worry I will keep the tiger talisman safe but how did she find section 13?" Jackie replied, with a sort of wimpy tone.

"I don't know but we're looking in to it" captain black replied before saying their goodbyes. Uncle then started ranting at the two Jackies that they had to reunite and restore balance.


End file.
